The Perfect Plan
by BTMAY
Summary: Draco has had enough of Potter always getting away with things. Now he has a plan, the perfect plan, to get Potter back for everything he has ever done. H/D, Closet!fic, Set in GoF
1. The Perfect Plan, and how it went awry

Author's note: This story isn't beta'd so my apologies for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.

The Perfect Plan

Draco Malfoy was livid. This was absurd. He couldn't believe that Potter had put his name in the Goblet of Fire, and gotten away with it. Bloody hell, if he had tried to pull the same stunt they would have probably shipped him off to Azkaban.

Draco could have yelled in frustration, luckily his upbringing had taught him enough self control to resist. Public displays of emotion are not something Malfoys do. Especially not in the Great Hall. Up in the Slytherin common room it was different though. There Draco felt free to sit in his favorite chair and brood, the irritation rolling off of him practically a tangible force as it drove back all of his housemates.

Potter could not be allowed to get away with this. Not this time. Draco's mind was currently alternating between plotting various ways to punish Potter, and being horrified by the fact that all the authorities seemed just fine with letting him compete. Had they all gone insane? The Tri-Wizard Tournament was extremely dangerous, were they trying to get their Golden boy killed? It all seemed rather counter productive to Draco.

That night Draco stayed up late, plotting, and by morning he had settled on a plan that left him with a, somewhat disturbing, smile on his face.

Draco groaned after trying to open his eyes for the first time. His dorm room was bright, and he had stayed up way too late last night. What he had done in the wee hours of the last night almost made him smile, would have made him smile if it weren't for that damn light. Why Blaise insisted on their dorm room being so well lit was a mystery to Draco.

Draco reluctantly roused himself from bed, almost instantaneously regretting his decision to leave his nice warm bed as he shuffled his feet across the cold stone floor. The dungeons were always cold, and much as Draco loved them, he absolutely hated being cold.

Draco went about his morning tasks quickly, all but ignoring his fellow Slytherins, he had a plan to set in motion.

Lurking in a shadowed alcove in a rarely used corridor, Draco was nearly giddy with anticipation. He had already set everything up, now he just needed to wait. The rest of the school should be finishing up dinner soon. Potter would be walking down this corridor soon, all alone. Why Potter had a tendency to make his lonely way back to his dorm via this dusty old corridor, instead of via the main routes like his Gryffindor posse, Draco had no idea. Potter always came this way after dinner though.

At first, when Draco had come to the realization that he knew Potter's habits well enough to know the information above it had, at first, disturbed him. However upon further contemplation he had concluded that he was simply following the principle of keeping a careful eye on ones enemies.

Today was a Saturday, and instead of frolicking about with his friends in the winter wonderland that had replaced the Hogwarts grounds, Draco had spent his day inside putting his plan in place. It was just as well, Draco hated the snow. Why anyone would want to be outside in that cold moist slush Draco had no idea. However his friends had all been eager to spend their day outside. Which was also just as well to Draco, because it meant he could go about setting his plans in motion in peace.

Draco was brought out of his musings by the sound of feet shuffling down the hallway. At first Draco was confused, thinking that dinner should have taken longer, however he shrugged it off. Potter had probably just left dinner early. An involuntary shiver ran down Draco's spine as he waited in anticipation to hear the sounds that would tell him his plan had worked.

They didn't come.

Confused, Draco cautiously peered around the lip of the alcove. He spotted a very upset looking Pansy Parkinson just seconds after she had spotted him. Knowing slipping back into his alcove would do nothing to deter the persistent girl Draco did the only thing he could think to do. He fled. Slipping into the open door of a nearby broom closet Draco slammed the door shut locking it with a complex charm his father had taught him. He knew it was childish, and he knew based on the sounds of Pansy angrily pounding on the door that he would pay for this childishness later, but he couldn't let Pansy screw up his plan.

Eventually Pansy gave up on her knocking and yelling, and Draco heard her footsteps as she made her way down the corridor. Deciding that it was probably safe to emerge and return to his alcove, Draco released the locking charm and reached for the doorknob.

The door didn't open.

Draco tried unlocking it again, tried to open it again, but a realization crept over him that left him feeling rather ill. This was the fourth door on the left, the broom closet. The broom closet that Draco had spelled to be impossible to open from the inside.

Oh Merlin.

Draco desperately pulled at the door handle, hoping he had made some mistake in his spell work, hoping that the door would open. The door didn't budge. How could he have been so careless? In his haste to escape Pansy, Draco had made a very big mistake.

Draco knew it was pointless to try to yell for help, he chose this corridor for a reason. Potter was the only one who ever used it. Deciding that, for the moment there was nothing he could do, Draco turned to examine what exactly was in this broom closet. It was a small one, barely enough room for one person, and the shelves were filled with various cleaning supplies. Draco supposed it made sense that this place was so abandoned then, he couldn't remember the last time he had ever seen Filch clean something, and the elves could do it with magic. Spying an empty bucket Draco flipped it upside down and sat on the upturned bottom. Now he settled in to wait, eventually someone would come to look for him. Someone would notice he was gone. Draco shivered, why did it have to be so bloody cold?

AN: This story is finished, and about six chapters long, so I will be updating regularly… but I'm not sure exactly when I should update. What do you guys suggest?

I hope you guys liked it!


	2. And Then There Were Two

**AN: **Well, none of you suggested how often I should update, so I think I'll update once every two days. Thank you to Boronia for being the only one to write a review. Much love and an imaginary Draco doll to you. Anywho…. I hope you like this, the second installment.

The Perfect Plan

And Then There Were Two

Harry made his way out of the Great Hall. Between Hermione's nagging and Ron's sulking Harry had had enough. He had a lot to think about anyway, and it was pretty much impossible to get any serious thinking done amidst the din of the great hall.

Harry still had no idea who had put his name into the goblet of fire. Which made Ron's behavior even more irritating.

Harry made his way down one of his favorite corridors. It was barely used, which meant it allowed Harry a break from the constant pestering of his fellow classmates. As an added bonus this corridor had a few large windows set into the wall at occasional intervals. The windows had a beautiful view of the Hogwarts grounds leading down to the lake.

He paused at one of the windows, looking down at the grounds blanketed in snow. The sun had already set, and the moon was casting just enough light make the snow sparkle with a pleasant blue light.

It was then that Harry heard the noise. A dull thudding coming from a plain door just a little way down the hallway. Curiosity getting the best of him Harry made his way over to the door. He pulled the door open, and not being able to see anything with only the faint moonlight to guide him he entered what he presumed to be an abandoned classroom.

His foot caught on something soft and he tripped. As he collided with the shelves lining the far wall Harry came to the realization that this room was considerably smaller then he had expected.

The door to what Harry now realized was a supply closet closed by itself, and the broom closet was thrown into darkness.

With the barely there moonlight coming in through the crack under the door Draco could see Harry running a hand through his mess of black hair. The oaf had probably hit his head when he had tripped over Draco.

"Why the hell were you sitting on the floor anyway? And why the hell didn't you tell me about the damn door?" Potter growled.

"I wasn't sitting on the floor" Draco retorted, he had in fact been sitting on a bucket. "And I would have told you about the door if I hadn't been too busy being kicked in the stomach."

Potter actually managed to look slightly apologetic, which was weird, because all Draco could see of Potter was a vague shadowy outline.

"Sorry about that" Harry mumbled. Draco was surprised, he hadn't expected Potter to actually apologize, not knowing how to respond Draco let them slip into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

Harry's legs ached. The broom closet was very small, and he was trying to keep a safe distance from Malfoy. Malfoy on the other hand seemed to have no problem with taking up as much room as he pleased. Harry supposed he would have thought it odd if Malfoy had acted any differently, though.

Harry wondered how long they had been stuck in here. After the first tense conversation, they had lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Harry had been determined to spend the remainder of their time similarly silent…. However the boredom was quickly getting to him.

"Are you sure there isn't any way to open the door?" Harry asked, giving in to his need to fill the silence with something, anything.

"I've tried everything Potter." Draco responded shortly.

"Oh" Harry said. He knew that, he couldn't imagine Malfoy sitting in a cold broom closet for who knows how long by choice. If there was anyway to get out of this mess, Malfoy surely would have found it by now.

"When do you suppose someone will come along and find us?" Harry asked. He knew Malfoy could tell just about as easily as he could, but he asked the question simply to fill the silence.

"When do you suppose your fan club will notice you are missing?" Malfoy responded.

"They're my friends, not my fan club" Harry responded automatically. He thought about Malfoy's question though. "Most likely no one will notice I'm gone until at least tomorrow morning." He wondered where Malfoy was going with this question.

"Well then, you have your answer" Malfoy said.

"What? Are you trying to tell me we're going to be stuck in here together until tomorrow morning?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well maybe if your so called friends weren't so crappy we wouldn't be stuck in here for so long" Malfoy retorted.

"Oh yeah and what about your stupid friends Malfoy" Harry responded.

"My friends know to keep their noses where they belong, out of my business." Malfoy responded coolly.

Harry sighed. Figuring that they were going to be there a while, Harry finally gave in, sliding to the floor, giving his aching legs a break. Malfoy, who had been sitting to begin with, grumbled quietly and moved slightly to make more space but otherwise did not respond. They once again lapsed into silence.

**AN: **Well… I hope you liked it. Reviewers get matching Harry and Draco dolls.


	3. Out of the Closet

**AN: **No one reviewed the last chapter. L I know people are reading it though because some of you have added it to your alerts or favorites. I suppose, ya'll are just shy. Anyway I hope you enjoy the fic!

The Perfect Plan

Out of the Closet

Merlin, Draco was freezing. The cold stone floor under him seemed to be seeping the heat right out of him. It didn't help that Potter's leg, that was so casually pressed against his own, felt as if it was on fire. The contrast only served to make Draco feel colder.

The silence dragged on, leaving Draco with nothing to think about but his own cold ass and Potter's furnace of a leg. Seriously, how could one person be so hot? Hot as in temperature, not as in appearances. Certainly not in appearances. Draco contemplated Potter's physical appearance. Potter was certainly no longer the scared scrawny little eleven year old Draco had met all those years ago. Years of Quidditch had filled out Potter's form somewhat, though he was still a lot slimmer then most. Potter's hair was still ridiculously un groomed, and he still wore those hideous glasses…. But Draco supposed he could understand why all the girls were so in love with Potter. Draco supposed he wasn't too terrible to look at, and what with being the chosen one and all…

Potter chose this moment to shift his legs, most likely in an attempt to get more comfortable, however it caused one of his overheated legs to slide against one of Draco's thighs. Draco shivered involuntarily. Potter froze.

"You cold?" Harry asked.

Malfoy didn't respond. Harry could practically feel the disdainful eye roll, though he couldn't see Malfoy's face. Harry sighed and moved his legs, draping them over Malfoy's lap. It was certainly an awkward position to be in with Malfoy of all people, but he really didn't want Malfoy to freeze to death, and it allowed him to stretch his legs out more.

"'Mione's always said I can heat someone up better then any heating spells" Harry mumbled. He could feel the blush burn on his face.

Draco's face felt almost as hot as his lap. The blush was mostly due to the fact that he could have told Potter off, shoved his legs away, he probably should have but Potter was just so warm. Draco could feel that warmth seeping into his own skin even through the several layers of clothing between them. So instead of doing the things he knew he probably should have Draco did nothing.

Harry was bored. Very, very bored. After the whole leg incident, they had once again lapsed into silence, and it was driving Harry crazy. The more they sat in silence the more Harry thought, and the more Harry though the more Harry thought about Malfoy. Thinking about Malfoy got Harry to wonder why Malfoy wasn't complaining. Malfoy complained about everything and yet he had been oddly silent throughout the duration of their entrapment.

Truth be told, it made Harry uncomfortable, this strange, quiet, seemingly complacent Malfoy.

At least if Malfoy was complaining they could have argued. Then there would be at least some semblance of normalcy in this situation. But Malfoy wasn't complaining, which meant that Harry had nothing to argue with him about, which meant that this situation was completely one hundred percent, not normal.

"Hey Malfoy" Harry said, finally giving in to his urge to break the silence.

Malfoy did not respond.

"Malfoy" Harry said again, this time louder.

At first it appeared that Malfoy would once again not respond. However just as Harry was opening his mouth to speak again he was interrupted.

"Potter. Please stop shouting. I'm right here." Malfoy responded, the annoyance he felt made clear by the irritated tone of his voice.

"Oh," Harry said. He wasn't sure what to say now, he had really just wanted to break the silence. However now he could feel that silence creeping up on them again and he had no idea what to do to stop it.

"Did you want something?" Draco eventually drawled. Honestly what was with Potter, pestering him for a response and then dropping off into silence again once he got it.

"Uh… not really, just bored." Harry said sheepishly.

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course that would be Potter's reason. "Well then find some way to entertain yourself that doesn't involve pestering me." Draco stated.

Truth be told, Draco was exhausted. Between his late night the night before and his busy day today he just wanted to get out of this closet and go curl up in his nice warm bed. Unfortunately he couldn't do that.

In a way, Draco was kind of glad Potter had pestered him. He had almost fallen asleep, lulled by the warmth seeping in to him, and sleeping in front of Potter was not exactly something he wanted to do.

"Well forgive me if this isn't how I wanted to spend my Saturday night" Harry grumbled. Secretly glad they were once again approaching familiar ground.

"And you think I got myself locked in this bloody closet with you on purpose?" Malfoy snapped.

"Exactly how did you get locked in this closet Malfoy?" Harry responded, not realizing until after he said it that he really had no idea. He wouldn't have even bothered opening the door if he hadn't heard Malfoy, and he had never seen Malfoy, or anyone else for that matter, in this hallway before.

There was a long pause, Harry was almost sure Malfoy was going to ignore him.

"Pansy… caught me by surprise…" Malfoy said. "I was merely looking for a quiet place to go where she wouldn't be."

Harry had to work to suppress the laughter that threatened to overwhelm him, whether or not he succeeded he wasn't sure.

"You're stuck in here because you were trying to hide from your girlfriend?" Harry asked. The hilarity of it all nearly overwhelming him.

"She's not my girlfriend." Draco snapped, well aware of the barely contained snickers that were currently escaping Potter. He knew Potter would act this way, but it was better then the hexing Draco probably would have received if Potter knew that Draco was the one who had spelled the door in an attempt to play a prank on Potter.

Potter's snickers silenced.

"Really?" Potter asked.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"No, she's not" Draco said, the finality of his statement effectively killing the conversation.

They had lapsed into silence again after that. Harry felt he might have crossed some invisible line that only Malfoy knew about. Thinking back over the conversation he determined that he really hadn't said or done anything all that offensive.

It just figured that Malfoy would be absurdly sensitive about silly little things.

Harry started when he felt Malfoy's head slide down onto his shoulder. Glancing in surprise at Malfoy, Harry noted that his eyes were closed and that his chest was rising and falling in an even rhythm.

Was Malfoy really asleep? Harry found it hard to believe that the other boy would have really let his guard down enough to fall asleep in this situation. But then again, what other reason would Malfoy have to put himself in his current position, now leaning heavily against Harry's side and chest.

Deciding that Malfoy was diffidently asleep, Harry sighed. He thought briefly about trying to move him, but decided against it. Malfoy's skin was cold, Harry could feel it through his shirt and Harry was a bit concerned for his safety.

Malfoy must have terrible circulation, Harry thought as he wrapped his arm around Malfoy's frigid shoulder. He tried not to think about who it was he was cuddled so close with, but it was hard to do.

Eventually he gave up on denial, admitting that this was probably the only opportunity he would ever have to really get a good look at Malfoy.

The faint moonlight that was drifting in from underneath the door gave Malfoy's hair an unearthly pale blue glow. Harry wasn't sure if it was the soft moonlight or the relaxed state of sleep that was making Malfoy's normally sharp features seem softer and more attractive.

Not that he found Malfoy attractive of course, just he could understand how someone else could, Harry back tracked quickly.

As he admired- no, examined- Malfoy's features he noticed that one pale lock of Malfoy's hair had become un-tucked from it's normally well groomed position and was now resting gently against his check. Without thinking about it Harry reached out to gently brush the strands of hair off of Malfoy's face.

Malfoy's eyes fluttered open, and Harry's breath caught in his throat.

Malfoy's eyes looked absolutely stunning. Maybe it was because Harry had never seen Malfoy's eyes this close, maybe it was the light, maybe someone had slipped something into his pumpkin juice at dinner, Harry didn't know, but something prompted him to lean forward, probably the same thing that prompted Malfoy to do the same… until suddenly their lips met.

Draco was dreaming, dreaming of the press of wind chapped lips warm against his own. Dreaming of the warmth of someone's arms engulfing him, of their heat seeping into him and filling him up, pulling a shuddering gasp from his lips.

Malfoy's lips felt like satin, and were far warmer than the rest of his body. Some part of Harry's brain, the part that sounded oddly like Hermione, told him that this was a bad idea, told him to stop, told him that this was a bad idea. That part of himself was quickly drowned out by the loud pounding of his heart.

Harry's arms tightened around Malfoy without his knowledge or consent. The gasp that Malfoy uttered in response sent a shiver down Harry's back. This was not what Harry had imagined when he had thought about his first kiss, but it felt good, and Harry felt his tongue slide into Malfoy's mouth with the opportunity his small gasp afforded him.

There was a soft click, and something bumped lightly into his foot. Surprised, Harry looked up, to see that the door, which had been so firmly shut earlier had popped open seemingly of it's own accord.

"How did that happen?" Harry asked thoroughly confused. He turned to Malfoy who was standing up and brushing off his clothing. Harry decided he should probably stand as well, though he didn't bother with his clothes.

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm going to bed Potter." Malfoy said over his shoulder as he exited the closet and quickly disappeared down the hallway.

Harry watched him go before turning and heading towards Gryffindor tower. His mind swirling with an all new set of confusing thoughts and feelings.

Draco sighed, pausing once safely beyond the nearest corner and out of Potter's sight. Draco pressed his fingers lightly against his lips, his eyes falling shut, as he thought about his day. His plan had gone so very wrong, but Draco supposed it had worked out alright in the end. He didn't bother dealing with the sudden realization that he was attracted to a boy, or that said boy was Harry Potter, and he didn't bother wondering why the door had suddenly opened. He was far too tired and far too happy at the moment. He would deal with it in the morning.

It really had been the perfect plan. Maybe he should try it again sometime, he thought sleepily as he made his way towards the Slytherin dorm rooms.

**AN**: For those of you that are upset about the lack of any serious Harry/Draco action… I'm sorry. The story is set in GoF as evidenced by the references to the tri-wizard tournament, which means that Harry and Draco are both only fourteen years old. And I didn't really feel like writing smut about fourteen year olds. :l

I was thinking about doing a continuation of this story, set a few years later in which there could be more action… but I'm not sure… would anyone else be interested in that?


End file.
